


Getting over something and falling for someone else

by Rin_chan32



Category: Houseki no Kuni
Genre: Ballerina Cinnabar was the best thing I ever did, F/F, M/M, Other, houseki no exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_chan32/pseuds/Rin_chan32
Summary: After Cinnabar is forced to go to Phos’ dance performance after their own, they start to realize what they want and what they don’t care for
Relationships: Bort & Diamond (Houseki no Kuni), Bort/Cinnabar (Houseki no Kuni), Bort/Diamond (Houseki no Kuni), Cinnabar & Phosphophyllite (Houseki no Kuni), Cinnabar/Phosphophyllite (Houseki no Kuni)
Kudos: 14





	Getting over something and falling for someone else

Cinnabar Let out an exhausted sigh as they sat down on the uncomfortable seats in the stands. They were already upset that they had to perform a ballet solo and knowing that their dumb headed friend wasn’t there. It was only better knowing that they had to be dragged all the way across town to watch their friend dance. They didn’t have time to go home and change into something more comfortable. 

Instead of being here with torn jeans, oversized band sweatshirt, and untied sneakers, they were in the most uncomfortable outfit imaginable. Hair ties back in a tight bun, gross makeup all over their freckled face, and still had their outfit in. Thank the lord they didn’t have their pointe shoes, but they had black dance shoes on so it didn’t make anything else better. 

They spotted Phos across the stadium with their dance squad talking about who knows what. The fact they dragged their ass out here to watch them dance wasn’t a good idea to entertain. It wasn’t any better knowing that they know that they’re both in the same building. It infuriated them knowing that they got to spend no time together ‘cause they’re too busy doing whatever. 

“Next up is…”

The cheesy announcer yelled into the microphone and made them wince from their loud voice. The people by the door closed off the entrance as a group of dancers pranced onto the basketball court shouting their team name. They frowned as loud, terribly mashed up popular songs played and they started dancing. Cinnabar crosses their arms in front of their chest as they watched them make an assortment of faces as they turned and danced. Being surrounded by people that they didn’t care about talking to, they took matters into their own hands to entertain themselves. 

Once the group on the floor left and a new group came into the floor, their small plan went into action. The ballerina, as much as they hated calling themselves that, started critiques the ones on the floor. Person A looks like they were an annoying brat, person C looked like they didn’t know the dance, person D wasn’t able to keep up, person B looked like they were the best dancer when they missed at least 3 movements. Each group that came and went were all in some way critiqued by them and there were no exceptions to them. They only stopped when they got bored of looking at all of their dumb facials and everything else. They disliked how invested they got into it, plus they couldn’t see from the crowds of late parents that sat in front of them. 

For the rest of the time, they just mainly played on their phone before it came dangerously close to dying. Cinnabar’s red eyes watched the groups dance to their shitty remixes before they scurried off to the other side of the court. Their mood steadily worsened with people getting on their nerves, their ass getting sore, and they still wanted to go home and sleep. 

“Cinna!!”

The red gem didn’t have enough time to look up to see the teal gem because another body collided into theirs. “Get off of me! You know I don’t like hugs.”

Phosphophyllite let out their signature goofy laugh before they sat down in the empty spot next to them. “Sorry, I was busy talking with Dia about something and I didn’t see your text just now.”

“Was whatever you were talking about with them more important than knowing if I was going to show up or not?”

“No no! I just wasn’t paying attention to it since they were telling me a story. I mean, I heard it buzz since it was next to me but I didn’t check it.”

“So… yes?”

Phos realized that they messed up and pressed their lips together and looked at the group that was currently dancing. “You’re in your ballerina outfit, did you perform today?”

Cinnabar felt their stomach sink as the other didn’t acknowledge their own performance that day. “Yes, I did. You were invited to go and you said that you were going but you didn’t show up. Instead, you were too busy talking with your other friends and then begged me to come here to see you.”

They watched the look on their face turn into pure guilt when those words left their lips. “Oh shit, sorry I didn’t realize that was today. I slept in and-“

“Forgot what time it was and thought I was too busy to reply? Yea, you said that last time I invited you to my performance.”

“Cinna….” their chest rose as they sighed. “Listen, I really am sorry that I missed this one and I swear on my life I’ll be there the next one.”

Cinnabar sighed and looked at them. “Phos, you *told* me that you wouldn’t do this bullshit when we broke up. You fucking told me that you wouldn’t do this shit when I said that we shouldn’t be friends because I that you would do this.”

They dated for a solid 5 months before the red gem called it off and ended it for the exact thing they were doing now. They were essentially pushed to the side and their friends were their main priority instead of them. They weren’t happy and the other didn’t recognize how forgiving they were until it was too late. Phos insisted that they should still be friends and hang out like they did in the earlier times of their relationship. They swore that they’d be there for everything and that they wouldn’t let the same thing happen just like it did. But they knew that they’d keep their promise for a while and then let things out of hand and went back to where it was before. 

Phosphophyllite sighed and looked at them, “Cinnabar, please-“

“Phos!!” Diamond yelled as they ran towards them and took a seat right next to the teal gem. The two who were there sighed from their serious conversation being interrupted. “We have to go down soon so finish up your love talk soon.”

They both knew they were joking but it wasn’t the right time or place for their carefree jokes. The young gem’s eye twitched as they tightly closed their lips and turned to meet the other. “Just give me a solid minute and I’ll meet you over there, okay?”

Dia smiled and gave them a thumbs up before scurrying off before a beat dropped and people started dancing again. Phos turned to them with a frown, “cinna-“

“I’m leaving after you’re done dancing, I’m not going to sit around and wait for you to be done.”

“Cinnabar,” Phosphophyllite sighed as they tried to think of what to say to them. “Listen, can’t you just come back later and we can bond over monster at some sketch convenience store and fix things?”

“No, I’m not. You had your chance to do that before this point and I’m not going to give you another one today since you already fucked up. Whoever you and your dumb team are going, doing invite me because I don’t want to be pushed aside. Just let me be alone for once and let me be with my cat, okay?”

The other was quiet before they nodded with a frown, “fine, I’ll leave you be today. But I’m going to bother you until we need up and sort this mess out.”

“Fine.”

Phos got up when the group finished dancing and ran off to the other side of the stadium. Some lady with her child’s team on her shirt leaned in and tapped their shoulder, “so what happened with you and your little friend?”

“Why don’t you fuck off and mind your own business.” The red gem snapped before turning away and looking back at the group on the floor. They were alone for the next few performances before a bag was shoved in their face. 

They were getting ready to snap at whoever did before they looked up and saw Bort standing next to them. From where they were positioned, they looked almost terrifying with then towering over them. Their figure looked almost thicker with the bomber jacket on their arms and the baggy band shirt. They had their favorite jeans with the ends tucked into their signature combat black boots. They had a large plastic bag in their hand that weighed down their down their outstretched arm. Cinnabar grabbed the bag in their hand carefully and looked at them curiously as the other sat down. “What’s this?”

“It’s for you,” they replied simply, putting their feminine hands in their jacket pockets. “I went to your performance today and figured that you had to go all the way out here too.”

They looked at the younger gem next to them before they peered into the bag in their lap. It had balled ripped jeans, a black sweatshirt that was too big for them, a beanie, what looked like cat socks and converse with frayed shoelaces. They were surprised to even receive anything from them since it the other didn’t stuff like this often. In fact, they don’t know if they ever did anything like this unless it was someone asking them to bring them something. They closed it back up and set it on the ground next to their foot, “thanks…”

Bortz shrugged as in to say no problem as they looked at the basketball court and watched the people dance. “You did good today.”

Cinnabar looked at them before they nodded softly and looked at the dancers as well. “Thanks… I’m glad that you enjoyed it.”

The two were quiet and watched the group dance to the bad music and make exaggerated facial expressions. They ended all in unison with one person being only a few seconds late to join the rest of the others. People around them clapped and cheered as they grabbed their discarded props and scurried off the court. 

Cinnabar caught Phos in the corner of their eye, their teal hair making them stand out along with the others. They all ran into the middle of the court and yelled something and all got into their uniform position. It was a few seconds before their music started and they all started dancing to the track playing. They wanted to watch and criticize them only to go to Phos and dump all of it, but the other prevented them from doing so. 

“Was Phos there?” 

They shook their head, “no, they weren’t.”

“Then why are you here?”

They looked at the other when they said that, realizing that they didn’t know why they were there anyways. “Because they asked me to come.”

Bort turned to look at them and raised their eyebrow, “is that the best excuse that you can come up with?”

“No, it’s just…” Cinnabar paused to actually think about why they came in the first place. They knew that the other was trying to make them leave from how straightforward they were. “They asked me to come before I asked them to come to mine. The only reason why I still came was to harshly critique them when they’re done but I changed my mind.”

“What did you change your mind about?”

“Staying. I’m leaving after this one since I don’t feel like sticking around afterwards. I already told them so I’m leaving once they’re done and I’m not coming back.”

“Mmm,” Bort hummed softly as they looked at the group on the floor. Cinnabar noticed how their dark eyes followed Diamond and how they were interested in what they did. 

They sighed and shifted, “why are you here? I thought that you didn’t like Phos and had problems with Diamond.”

The other was quiet for a little bit before they shrugged slightly. “Diamond begged me to come so we can talk things out, so I came just for that. I guess they wanted to see if things can change between us from what happened last.”

It was Cinnabar’s turn to hum after hearing that, completely forgetting that they had a dip in their relationship. They had a falling out in their relationship because of opposing ideas and their own feelings. Diamond got their other emotions involved and became passive aggressive from their jealousy. And Bortz, of course, didn’t show too much affection or made any moves towards the other. Everything was taken personally and they didn’t talk much about anything that made them upset. It ended on a bad note and it surprised them that it was now that they wanted to actually work it out. 

The music around them stopped and the people around them started clapping for their performance. Both gems got up and walked to the door that they saw other people come out of. They stood in silence awkwardly before Bort turned to look at the much smaller gem, “where are you going after this?”

Cinnabar shrugged, “I’m not sure. I was thinking about going out to eat somewhere before going home and doing nothing for the rest of the day. Why?”

The other was quiet as they saw their past partner come out of the door with their group. “Nothing really, just seeing if you wanted to go somewhere together.”

The red gem looked at them meet up with the other before they saw the familiar tint of teal coming out of the door as well. They quickly turned their heel and rushed out of the room, walking to the closest bathroom and stood in line behind the long line of people waiting to get inside. They turned around and looked back to see if they were caught but they were caught looking at Diamond and Bort talking through the clear glass walls about what they were talking about. They stared at the two and realized how good but how terrible they were just by seeing how close they stood and how they looked at each other, they somewhat envied them.

Of course, they always envied Diamond from how popular, easy going, pretty, and likeable they were but, this was different. They knew that they couldn’t be just like them from the moment they met them but this made them feel a whole different way from seeing them. Part of it made Cinnabar want to go back to Phos and the terrible dumpster fire of a relationship that was to just get rid of that feeling they had. Before they were able to actually stand in the bathroom and not in the walkway, they looked back at the pair and let out a sigh as they shuffled into the bathroom. They leaned against the wall and realized how tired they were of coming home and being alone constantly. Sure they loved being with their cat that loves them back and only suffocated from time to time, but that was different. 

They liked being alone and not in public, but they also liked being with people that they wanted to be with. Being with Phos was almost too far since they wanted to be in their space and go places and do everything there. They enjoyed the company but they didn’t want to be shown to the entire world and be boasted about. They liked today— being alone, not being too close that it invaded their space, but close enough to just be close. 

They watched someone leave the bathroom before they went inside once they leave. They locked the door behind them before they set the bag down on the door. They started to take their jacket off and their uncomfortable ballerina outfit, being so relieved to finally take it off. They put on the oversized shirt before sitting down and taking off their tights and shoes to put in the rest of the stuff in the bag. Once they were done, they left and took out the horrendous bun on the top of their head and let it down. Their thin fingers shuffled it around to make it look like it normally did on a regular day. 

Cinnabar left with the bathroom with a sigh of relief and looked around for the tall black haired gem. It was easy to spot them from their head being above the average person and their stern look keeping people at bay. The older gem pushed past the crowd to go to the other waiting for them, “thanks again.” They muttered as they glanced up at them. 

They shrugged, “it’s no problem. You don’t have to give them back since they don’t fit me anymore.”

They nodded softly as they put the bag behind their back. “How did talking with Diamond go?”

Bortz sighed as the both of them started to walk to the door, the loud booming music behind them as they walked away. “It was alright, they wanted to try again in our relationship. I told them no since it wasn’t going to work out anyways since we don’t go well together. They understood why I did it but I wouldn’t be surprised if they ask to be friends again and whatnot.”

The same thing Phos did when Cinnabar broke off their relationship for the same exact reason. They nodded and hummed as a way to say that they understood what they were saying about it. Before they left the buildings and went their separate ways, the red gem bit the inside of their lip before they reached out and grabbed their sleeve. When the other turned around their eyes darted to the ground to avoid their face, “do you… want to maybe go and get something to eat with me?”

There was a small uncomfortable silence before the other simply replied, “sure.”

Cinnabar lifted their messy head up and let go of the other sleeve, digging in their pocket to get their phone. “I’ll send you the address when I get to the car.”

Bort nodded and started to head out, “I’ll see you there.”

“Yea.” They watched them leave as they gripped their phone and allowed their lips to form into a small smile. 

They let out a sigh of relief as weight came off of their shoulders as they left the building. With the smile on their lips, they unlocked their car and got in the driver's seat. They sent the address like they said that they would before they tossed their phone aside and drove off. 


End file.
